Story Of A Girl
by LyG4ever
Summary: Story of a girl? Try three of them! LG, MG, IG. How they passed through his life. WARNING: Character's death not who you're thinking AN added!
1. Story Of A Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song Absolutely (Story Of A Girl) belongs to Nine Days.  
**

_"This is the story of a girl"_  
Lizzie McGuire. 16, beautiful blonde. Amazing person… my best friend.  
_"Who cried a river and drowned the whole world"  
_"Colin broke up with me!", she cried. I hugged her.  
_"And while she looks so sad in photographs"  
_"I can't believe it! We were so happy together!", she cried more.  
_"I absolutely love her"  
_"C'mon, Liz… you gotta show him it's his lost…", I comforted her.  
_"When she smiles"  
_She gave me her bright smile.

_"How many days in a year?"  
_"Gordo!Eric dumped me!", she cried._  
"She woke up with hope but she only found tears"  
_"It was our one year anniversary!"  
"_And I can be so insincere"  
_"Don't worry, he's a jerk… you'll be better off without'em…"  
_"Making the promises never for real"_  
"No, Gordo! I loved him! I- Do you even know what it feels like?", she ran away.  
"_As long as she stands there waiting"  
_'I loved him! I loved him!' those words, repeating constantly in my head…  
"_Wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes"  
_I ran after her, and saw she was laying in the road, unconscious. A truck hit her and I wasn't there to stop it…  
"_How many days disappear?"  
_"C'mon, Liz… you oughta wake up… it's been so long…" the nurse dragged me out of her room.  
"_You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?"  
_"What's the point? She's in a coma, nobody could possibly care about how I look…"

"_Your clothes never wear as well the next day"  
_"I've been wearing this since she got hit… nobody notices"  
"_And your hair never falls in quite the same way"  
_She noticed. He didn't see it, but she did notice him. She never talked to him, though.  
"_You never seem to run out of things to say"  
_"Gordo! Wait!", Miranda yelled. He turned around.  
_"This is the story of a girl"  
_"I know you love Lizzie, but…" he stared at his brunette friend.  
_"Who cried a river and drowned the whole world"  
_"You need to keep on your life", she finally said.  
_"And while she looks so sad in photographs"_  
"I- I can't. She's my life"  
_"I absolutely love her"  
_"I'll help you", she said. Could I fall for Miranda?  
_"When she smiles"_  
She smiled at me.

"_How many lovers would stay?"  
_3 years later, I'm so wasted. She didn't wake up yet… I've slept with so many girls, most of them blondes or girls with hazel eyes.  
"_Just to put up with this shit day after day"  
_"Gordo!", Miranda yelled. "I can't believe you!"  
"_How did we wind up this way?"  
_"You haven't visited her in two years!"  
"_Watchin' our mouths for the words that we say"  
_"I- I didn't? …" I'm so much worse than I thought…  
"_As long as we stand here waitin'"  
_She stared at me. "Two years? …"  
"_Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose"  
_She nodded slowly. "They're thinking about giving up…"  
"_How do we get there today?"  
_"They can't!", I protested.  
"_When we're walkin' too far for the price of our shoes"  
_"It's been three years", she said.

"_Your clothes never wear as well the next day"  
_"Look at you! You're so wasted!"  
"_And your hair never falls in quite the same way"  
_"You said you love me, but you still love her"  
"_You never seem to run out of things to say"  
_"I can't take this anymore. Bye, Gordo" she left.

_"This is the story of a girl"  
_My cell phone rang. "She's waking up!", Matt's voice said.  
_"Who cried a river and drowned the whole world"_  
I got to her room. "Lizzie?"  
_"And while she looks so sad in photographs"  
_"…Gordo?"  
_"I absolutely love her"_  
She looked at me, I fell on my knees.  
_"When she smiles"  
_"I love you", she said, smiling at me, and her eyes closed. I heard a beep. Her heartbeats were gone.

_"And your clothes never wear as well the next day"  
_A doctor came in running and they pushed me out of the way.  
_"And your hair never falls in quite the same way"  
_It seemed useless…  
_"You never seem to run out of things to say"  
_Her mom ran in, crying.

_"This is the story of a girl"  
_I got out, my face as pale as a ghost.  
_"Who cried a river and drowned the whole world"  
_"She's gone", Matt said, crying.  
_"And while she looks so sad in photographs"  
_I got in her bedroom again and looked at her.  
_"I absolutely love her"  
_She looked so beautiful, peaceful and distant…

_"This is the story of a girl"  
_"Gordo?" I turned around. Her brunette Italian twin was standing there, looking at me.  
_"Whose pretty face she hid from the world"  
_"I loved her…" she nodded, my best friend in all this years. "Years ago, to me, she was perfect. But I've never been in love with her"  
_"And while she looks so sad and lonely there"  
_She was crying. She looked so… beautiful.  
_"I absolutely love her"  
_I can't move on this fast… Could I possibly be falling for Isabella?

_"This is the story of a-"  
_European, sophisticated…  
_"girl"  
.._Isabella…  
_"Who cried a river and drowned the whole world"  
_"Ciao, Lizzie…", she whispered, still crying.  
_"And while she looks so sad in photographs"  
_Our eyes met. Does she know what I'm feeling?  
_"I absolutely love her"  
_I was just infatuated with Lizzie. Isabella was there for me all this years.  
_"When she smiles"  
_She smiled (through tears) at me.  
_"When she smiles"  
_Lizzie's smile.  
"Bye, Lizzie" 'I'm letting you go'

End of chapter.

**AN: The girl who noticed Gordo when Lizzie wasn't there was Isabella. Hope you liked it.**


	2. AN

AN: I'm gonna answer your reviews here.

Alley Parker: Thanx! As you will see, in most of my stories Isabella comes back, and my one-shots are really weird sometimes. Isabella, Gordo and Lizzie are my fav characters, so I change the pairings sometimes.

Tinkerbel877: Thanx a lot!!!

Abuhin: I respect your critics so much, so for me it's great when you say something good 'bout my stories or writing.

Cka3ka-13: My point was that Gordo was only infatuated by Lizzie. As I said on my AN in the chapter 1, Isabella was there for Gordo when Lizzie was in coma. She was in Hill Ridge by then, and she was a true friend. He finally realized it when Lizzie passed by, you can see it when he thought so...The part where I put 'I'm letting you go' (as his thought too) meant that he was moving on. He spent three years living in her shadow. Like sleeping with blondes or girls with hazel eyes. At least, that's how I thought of it.

Ali Oldman: Omigosh, thanx!!! I can't believe you liked my story that much!!!


End file.
